loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Illeah Olath
An east elven monk closely tied to the events of the Nine, who at some point grew darker in skin and disposition. * Full Name: Te Tebetson * Titles Held: Master of the Monks of Betson * Race: Aeristi * Birthplace: Iestandor, Trinity Qu * Date of Birth: 640qc * Current Age (769qc): 129 Family * Father: Dar Damulian * Mother: Ma Tebetson * Siblings: Var Varainiad, brother * Other: unknown Associations * Known Allies: Durham Read, Te Tebetson * Known Enemies: Aramil Galanodel, Loknor of Antiok, Zaren Spellweaver * Affiliated Groups: Monks of The Perfect Dark Ancestry His parents were a warrior monk and a philosopher. Early Life Training on the eastern coast of Trinity Que for most of the first century of his life, he and his brothers were taught to protect but never read the Scrolls of Order. Te Tebetson believed that no wisdom could come from this self imposed ignorance and so against the wishes of the elder Aerist monks read the scrolls and learned more of the truth of the world, and how their was a true center of pure perfection in the universe and so left his homeland to go and seek it out in the lands of Drorn. On his journey up north through Lairia's western Enlightened Coast he met and trained further with many masters, choosing to accept all he met on their merits alone and not to prejudge them as many of the easter elves did. Adventures After decades of travel and study, Te Tebetson arrived in Hilsyren's coast and began his search for the legendary center of the universe his ancestors the Grey Elves wrote of in the Scrolls of Order. The Grey Skull While in the city of Lanasail Te Tebetson was tricked by the Jackal of Hilsyren into killing a Neverlandian embassador and exiled from the land for his crimes. Upon reaching the border where an independent community called Resenfen resided, he helped Rebey Rah slay a drow with strange powers, and then found and solve the Riddle Tree's secret. While in Resenen he build a dojo around the Riddle Tree and started to train others in the ways of body and mind to make the first Betson Monks. For unknown reasons he was allowed to join the Heroes of the Grey Skull (Loknar of Antiok, Ku'lethin of the Woods, Zaren Spellweaver, and Aramil of Trianor) to explore the demon possessed city of Lanasails dungeons. While down there he betrayed the group, trying to kill Aramil but was subdued only for his body to vanish later, suspected taken by the drow. The Test of the Nine Months later he was seen in Erifor trying to save tribal people who were being tortured and interrogated by the Vampire King, Landrich Red. Repoprts from the Nine say he was there under the mental influence of Landrich Red during the Battle of the Twenty Seven, where when the Giant Eye of the Creator appeared in the sky, he escaped the mental hold the vampire had on him and flew into the Eye's center to not be seen again. The Return Some years later Te Tebetson was seen to have return to his dojo in Resenfen and continue his training claiming to have seen the center of the universe. He was only there a while to update his training and leaving his monk apprentice Dole behind to carry it on as he went on a mission up north for unknown reasons. Sightings in 768qc claim that he entered the land of Quilltrun at which point there is no record of his activities except an appearance with the new Queen Durham of Quilltrun at an assembly of Kings Held in Citadel of Uthgar. There are contradictory reports of his appearance here, so this cannot be fully confirmed. Upon one night in early 769qc there was a terrible storm over Quiltrun and some on the border claim to have seen a giant glowing mile high blue being fitting Te Tebetson's later appearance, but this could just be Quiltrun swamp gas. This glowing blue version of Te Tebetson was later confirmed by one of his monk followers shortly after the mysterious disappearance of the entire Betson Monastery around the riddle tree, with a few of his monks escaping whatever happened into Eyshabreen. In the following monks reports from a secret opprative in Quilltrun claim to have seen a dark skinned monk in black ropes in the service of the Queen at the same dates he was supposedly in Resenfen. Reasons for this have not been ascertained. Some internal communications from Illleah Olath have been recorded here by the secret operative in the the court of Galharrat. Goals He once sought the center of the universe and perfect harmony of body and mind, what ever his goals are now it is unknown like his current location. Ways of the Perfect Dark His teachings as per his own methodolgy. Belief One What Belief Two What Personality What their personality is like to people who meet them. Score 4